Turtles from Different Dimensions
by Kelso86
Summary: This is a story about all Turtles from different Dimensions going to the Multi-Verse for a tournament until every Shredder shows up to destroy them. Can the Turtles save their own Dimensions for the Shredders of their Dimensions? Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT
1. Message for Competition

**Dimension 1st Earth (AKA Turtle Prime):**

The Turtles got a message from the Turtles of Dimension 2nd Earth and Dimension 3rd Earth to meet in the Multi-Verse for a competition.

Leonardo thinks about it for awhile.

"Lets do it", says Raphael.

"It would be nice to see our counter parts again", says Michelangelo.

So with that Donatello open a Dimensional Gate to Dimension 3rd Earth.

**Dimension 3rd Earth:**

Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello and Master Splinter of Dimension 2nd Earth shows up to Dimension 3rd Earth.

Leonardo sees the Turtles and Splinter of Dimension 2nd Earth coming through the Dimensional Gate.

"I didn't think you all was coming", says Donatello of Dimension 3rd Earth.

"We had to relay the message you sent to us to Dimension 1st Earth", says Donatello of Dimension 2nd Earth.

"Hey guys you notice something different about them?" asked Michelangelo of Dimension 3rd Earth. "They are wear brown wrist bands, elbow pads and knee pads."

"You're right and Leonardo and Donatello are wearing shoulder strap and and Michelangelo and Raphael has sheath on they side and Leonardo and Donatello has their on they back", says Raphael of Dimension 3rd Earth.

"That is because I talk to Donatello of Dimension 2nd Earth to make theirs like ours but the wanted to keep their initials on thier belts", says Donatello of 3rd Earth.

Just then another Dimensional Gate opens up and the Turtles and Splinter of Dimension 1st Earth comes out.

**END OF CHAPTER** **1**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**

A/N I just wanted to write that for Chapter 1 I will write more soon. Also there was post to be a 5th Turtle named Kirby. But was never made so I am going to use him in this story and he carries twin Ninjato . We will be part of the Turtles from Dimension 1st Earth. I hope you guys will like it Kirby wears a Black Mask while Leonardo wears a Blue Mask, Michelangelo wears a Orange Mask, Raphael wears a Red Mask and Donatello wears a Purple Mask. Leonardo uses twin Katana which he carries both on his back over right shoulder, Michelangelo uses twin Nunchaku which he carries on his sides, Raphael uses twin Sais which he carries on his sides, Donatello uses a Bo on his back over his right shoulder and like I said Kirby uses twin Ninjato which he carries on his back as a X shape over both shoulders. Kirby is the 5th Turtle brother to the Turtles of Dimension 1st Earth, Slash is the 5th Turtle brother to the Turtles in Dimension 2nd Earth and Izzy is the Turtles brother to the Turtles in Dimensions 3rd Earth. I might make a origin story about him but I don't know yet. But in the TV show the 5th Turtle was Venus De Milo. But I didn't like that one so I will use Kirby. I forget to add this not all turtles will have Kirby the Turtles from 87 the 5th brother's name is Slash but he wear the same mask and weapons as Kirby in Turtles from 03 Izzy is the 5th brother's name and he wears a black mask and uses the same weapons.


	2. Finding the 5th Brother

**Dimension 3rd Earth:**

Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello and Master Splinter of Dimension 1st Earth greets the Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello and Master Splinter of Dimension 2nd and 3rd Earth.

"So when do we go and compete in the tournament in Multi-Verse?" asked Leonardo of Dimension 1st Earth.

"3 days from now", said Master Splinter of Dimension 3rd Earth.

"We need to train", says Leonardo of Dimension 3rd Earth.

"Leonardo VS Leonardo VS Leonardo", says Master Splinter of Dimension 3rd Earth. "Also Michelangelo VS Michelangelo VS Michelangelo, Raphael VS Raphael VS Raphael and Donatello VS Donatello VS Donatello", continued Master Splinter of Dimension 3rd Earth.

"I need to contact one of my sons", says Master Splinter of Dimension 1st Earth.

"All 4 of them are here", says Donatello of Dimension 3rd Earth.

"There is a 5th Turtle that was with Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello", says Master Splinter of Dimension 1st Earth. "He was in the 3rd abandon train station", continued Master Splinter of Dimension 1st Earth.

"If Shredder ever found out about him none would exist", said Master Splinter of Dimension 2nd Earth.

Master Splinter of Dimension 1st Earth opens his Shell Cell and calls Kirby.

"Yes Master Splinter", says Kirby.

"I need you to get 2 black masks and 2 brown belts one that ties to give to the 5th brother of Dimension 2nd and 3rd Earth", says Master Splinter.

"Yes Master Splinter will do I know where to look for them and I will 4 put Ninjato in the bag with 4 sheaths", says Kirby.

With that he hung up and open a Dimensional Gate to Dimension 2nd Earth at the spot he was found at.

**Dimension 2nd Earth 3rd abandon train station:**

Kirby comes out of the portal to see a turtle like him.

"Who are you?" asked the 5th turtle.

"I am you from a different Dimension my name is Kirby you are just like me and we are ninjas that uses Ninjutsu and our weapon are twin Ninjato", says Kirby.

Kirby of Dimension 1st Earth handed the 5th turtle of Dimension 2nd Earth a black mask, brown wrist bands and brown knee and elbow pads and a brown belt with a K on the belt and a shoulder strap with 2 sheaths on the top of the strap as a X shape.

"So you say I know Ninjutsu?" asked turtle of Dimension 2nd Earth.

With that the 5th turtle of Dimension 2nd Earth battles Kirby of Dimension 1st Earth. They both block each others attacks with hands feet and weapons.

After the battle Kirby opens a Dimensional Gate to 3rd Earth.

"You coming to meet your brothers of your Dimension?" asked Kirby.

Both Kirby and the 5th turtle of Dimension 2nd Earth goes through the Dimensional Gate to 3rd Earth.

**Dimension 3rd Earth 3rd abandon train station:**

Both Kirby and the 5th turtle of Dimension 2nd Earth stepped out of the Dimensional Gate. They find the 5th turtle of Dimension 3rd Earth.

"Who are you guys?" asked the 5th turtle of Dimension 3rd Earth.

"We are you and I will gifts for you", says Kirby of 1st Earth.

Kirby of 1st Earth gave the 5th turtle of 3nd Earth a black mask, brown wrist bands and brown knee and elbow pads plus a brown belt and a brown strap with 2 sheaths on top as a X shape of the brown strap and twin Ninjato.

"I fell like I know how to use these", says the 5th turtle of 3rd Earth.

Kirby calls his Master Splinter.

"I found them", says Kirby.

"Well done my son", said Master Splinter of 1st Earth.

All 3 turtles walk to the lair that was sent to the Turtle Com.

"Master Splinter", says the 5th turtle 2nd and 3rd Earth.

"Yes", said Master Splinter of 2nd and 3rd Earth.

"We need to give you names I will name you Slash", said Master Splinter of 2nd Earth.

"I will name you Izzy", said Master Splinter of 3rd Earth.

"You need to train them so they can get better", said Master Splinter of 1st Earth.

"I will help train them", says Kirby.

Leonardo VS Leonardo VS Leonardo in a free-for-all.

Michelangelo VS Michelangelo VS Michelangelo in a Free-for-all.

Raphael VS Raphael VS Raphael in a free-for-all.

Donatello VS Donatello VS Donatello in a free-for-all.

Kirby VS Slash VS Izzy in a free-for-all.

"I think we should train also", says Master Splinter of 3rd Earth.

Master Splinter of 1st and 2nd talks between themselves.

"We accept", says Master Splinter of 1st Earth.

Master Splinter VS Master Splinter VS Master Splinter in a free-for-all.

**Dimension 3rd Earth Foot HQ:**

Shredder wants to put a end to the Turtles so he uses Utrom Technology to make a Dimensional Gate to get the Shredder of 1st Earth, Shredder and Kraang of 2nd Earth.

Both Shredders and Kraang comes through the gate.

"Not you again", says Kraang.

"I have a deal for you all", says Shredder of 3rd Earth. "If you agree to help me you will get a new body with Utrom Technology the Turtles will not know its you and to the Shredders you will rule your Dimensions", continued Shredder of 3rd Earth.

They all talked it over.

"We agree", says Kraang of 2nd Earth.

Shredder of 3rd Earth tells his Foot Clan to made a new Body with Utrom Technology for Kraang.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	3. Trouble in the Dimensions Pt1

**Dimension 3rd Earth Foot HQ:**

Shredder of Dimension 3rd Earth Kraang to see his new body.

"Here is your new body", says Shredder of 3rd Earth.

"It looks like my old body", says Kraang.

"It has Utrom Technology and other features", says Shredder of 3rd Earth.

Shredder of 3rd Earth picks up Kraang and puts him in his new body, once Kraang is inside the stomach plate closes around him.

"What is this?" asked Kraang.

"This is your new body now you are not vulnerable like before", says Shredder of 3rd Earth.

"Why are we here for?" asked Shredder of 1st Earth.

"To help me destroy the turtles", says Shredder of 3rd Earth.

"How we going to do that?" asked Shredder of 2nd Earth.

"I will give you all some Utrom Technology and you will take it to your Dimensions and call for the turtles", says Shredder of 3rd Earth.

Shredder of 3rd Earth calls his Foot in to give the other 2 Shredders the Technology and opens a Dimensional Gate to both Dimensions.

"Here is what you need, now go through the portal and take over the Dimensions", says Shredder of 3rd Earth.

Both Shredders and Kraang walks through the gate and disappears.

**Dimension 1st Earth (Turtle Prime) Foot HQ:**

"It's good to be back home", says Shredder. "Foot come here, here some new weapons for you go take over New York", continued Shredder.

**Dimension 1st Earth (Turtle Prime) Downtown:**

The Foot goes downtown and starts to destroy everything around when April see them and calls for the turtles.

**Dimension 3rd Earth Sewer Lair:**

Leonardo's of 1st Earth Shell Cell beeps.

"Leonardo here", says Leonardo of 1st Earth.

"Leonardo, it's April Shredder and the Foot are destroying the city you need to come back", says April.

"OK we are on our way", says Leonardo of 1st Earth.

Donatello opens the Dimensional Gate to Dimension 1st Earth (Turtle Prime).

The turtles from 1st Earth goes through the gate and disappears.

**Dimension 2nd Earth Technodrome:**

"Foot, Bebop, Rocksteady come here", says Shredder.

"Yes Boss", replies Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Go downtown and cause havoc", says Kraang.

**Dimension 2nd Earth Downtown:**

Bebop, Rocksteady and the Foot starts to shoot up things and breaking windows and robbery places.

"I need to call the guys", says April.

**Dimension 3rd Earth Sewer Lair:**

Michelangelo of 2nd Earth Shell Cell beeps.

"It's April", says Michelangelo of 2nd Earth.

"What is it April?" asked Donatello of 2nd Earth.

"It's Bebop, Rocksteady and the Foot they are destroying the town", says April.

"We will be there", says Leonardo of 2nd Earth.

Donatello of 3rd Earth opens a Dimensional Gate to Dimension 2nd Earth.

**Foot HQ:**

"Foot go downtown and bring the turtles in my trap", says Shredder.

**Sewer Lair:**

The turtles hears the computer beeping. Donatello goes to the computer and punches in commands for the computer.

"The Foot is downtown let go" says Leonardo.

The turtles goes to the Battle Shell and Donatello puts the coordinates in the Battle Shell's computer.

A/N That is all I can think of right now but I will write more this is going to be part 1

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	4. Trouble in the Dimensions Pt2

**Dimension Turtle Prime Downtown (1st Earth):**

"Hey where is everyone?" asked Kirby.

"I don't know April called from here", said Donatello.

"I think we need to split up, Michelangelo you go to the west, Kirby you go to the east, Raphael go to the north and I will go south", says Leonardo.

"What about me?" asked Donatello.

"I want you to check on Master Splinter", says Leonardo. "Let's go", continued Leonardo.

**Dimension Turtle Prime Downtown East Side:**

Michelangelo walks a little ways down until he sees some Foot Soldiers.

_"I wonder what they are doing just standing there_" thought Michelangelo.

Michelangelo gets his Shell Cell out and calls the other.

"Hey I found some Foot Soldiers I am sending the coordinates to you guys", says Michelangelo.

After Michelangelo sent the coordinates he put the Shell Cell up.

Michelangelo goes in for a closer look with his both of his Nunchaku in his hands ready for a battle if they spot him.

Michelangelo feels a hand on his shoulder he turns around to attack to see Kirby behind him.

"Let's get a closer look, but we need to quiet", whispers Kirby.

Kirby got out his twin Ninjato then Michelangelo and him goes in for a closer look.

They see the Foot stealing chemicals, just then Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello shows up with weapons in hand.

"We need to stop them from stealing the chemicals", says Leonardo.

The turtles rush in to be trapped and a cage that is indestructible.

"Ah, I see you fell for my trap turtles", said Shredder.

Shredder grabs the Shell Phone and Calls Splinter.

"Yes Leonardo, what is it?" asked Splinter.

"It's not Leonardo, it's Shredder I have your sons if you want to see them meet me in abandon warehouse on the corner of East 1st and 2nd Street", says Shredder.

A/N that is it for now next chapter will be about the Dimension 1987 (Dimension 2nd Earth). I have no idea how long this part series is going to be or what will happen to the turtles yet. But stick with me and find out. I also forget to mention turtles full name Leonardo's full name is Leonardo Hamato, Raphael's full name is Raphael Hamato, Michelangelo's full name is Michelangelo Hamato, Donatello's full name is Donatello Hamato and Splinter's full name is Splinter Hamato. Kirby got his name when he found Splinter. After he found Splinter that is when Splinter changed his name to Kirby Hamato. Shredder's real name is Oroku Saki, Karai's full name is Karai Saki Oroku Saki's (Shredder) daughter.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


End file.
